Kyo's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day
by Keiio-sama
Summary: Oh no! Everyone in Shigure's household has come down with a cold except Kyo! And it's raining! What's a poor cat to do? First Fic Ever!


**AN**: Wooh!! First fic ever! Poor Kyo. He's having a no good, very bad day.

**Disclaimer: **Hey look! I own Fruits Basket! Oh, no, that's just a cookie. But I wish I did.

xxx

The soft pitter-patter of rain on the side walk woke the cat up. Kyo groaned. _That's three days straight of rain!_ Stumbling out of bed, he looked for his alarm clock, grumbling to himself. He tripped on the very item he was looking for and fell flat on his face. _WHAT!?!?! IT'S ALREADY 9!!!! Stupid, stupid alarm clock._

Kyo dragged himself towards the stairs, and heard a hacking noise coming from Tohru's room. Being the considerate cat that he was, he dashed towards the sound, panicking.

_I knew I shouldn't have let her go to the market yesterday! _

The day before, it had started to pour. Kyo was sapped of all his energy. Tohru needed to go to the market, but Yuki had a student council meeting, so she had to take Shigure. Of course, the idiot dog had to forget the umbrella, so they both arrived home sopping wet.

"Hold on Tohru!" he called, dragging himself through the hallway. _Medicine, I need medicine…_

And as though someone was writing a story about him and controlling everything around him, there was no more medicine left. He growled with annoyance. He could ask Yuki or Shigure to get the medicine, or call Hatori. Calling Hatori required no yelling or bopping on the head, so he headed towards the phone. Kyo mustered up all the energy he had just wasted on running to Tohru. Cursing himself, he dialed the number and got ready to talk.

"Hellooo?!?!?!?" called the voice from the receiver.

_What?_ Hatori was not that perky. Oh…so it wasn't Hatori. Who could it be? Bubbly, sucks up all his energy just by talking, requires lots of exclamation points…

It clicked. _Not Momiji!!!_

"Where's Hatori?"

"I'm his secretary! I get all his calls! Ha'ri is really busy. It seems like it is cold season!" Momiji chirped.

Kyo hung up, sighing. Time to ask Yuki, since Shigure may have caught cold too.

xxx

Kyo headed towards the stairs. "Oi, Yuki, Tohru's sick and we need medicine…Hatori's busy," He called.

A bedraggled Yuki walked to Kyo. "Stupid Kyo, use your eyes. I caught a cold when I was dragged through the rain by the Vice President and Kimi."

"Why'd you have to catch a cold?" Kyo growled.

"Shigure's sick too, stupid cat. We need medicine, and you're the only one who can get it."

"But it's raining!" He didn't want to whine, but a cat has to draw a line somewhere! "I don't wanna!"

xxx

Five minutes later, Kyo found himself out in the rain with an umbrella and a coat.

_Damn rat! _He thought, feeling the icy cold rain trickle down his face as he struggled to open his umbrella. _Why did EVERYONE have to be sick! _The orange-haired boy trudged through the rain, sending glares to anyone whose gaze lingered on him for more than .5502345602 seconds.

_I've been walking forever! It's been 30 minutes by now! _But that's what every cat-cursed dreary young man sent on an errand in the rain thinks. There it was! The market! The home of food and medicine! His destination! Yay! He walked through the doors and up to the shop owner.

"Oi, _oji-san_, where's the cold medicine?" Kyo asked, oblivious to the stares he was getting.

"I'm sorry" the man said pleasantly. "We ran out. But there's a pharmacy 5 minutes away."

Kyo groaned and walked out, heading for the pharmacy.

xxx

_That thrice-cursed man lied! It's taking another half-hour to reach the pharmacy! _But if his brain wasn't completely slow, he'd think to check his water-proof watch and see it had only been 10 minutes since he left home.

"Cold medicine. Do you have it?" He asked wearily.

"Yes!" the woman chirped. "Here!"

He walked over to the aisle she had pointed out, rubbing his forehead. _Great, I've got a headache. _He pulled out the medicine needed. Kyo vaguely remembered Yuki rubbing his forehead. _Should I get medicine for that damn rat? _He pondered. _If I do, I won't have to return if his headache gets worse. If I don't, I won't have to tell him "You're welcome." _He sighed, and pulled out headache medicine. _Ah, whatever._

_Oh no! It will take at least **one hour** to get back! _Kyo pulled himself towards the door. He'd fought men bigger than him! Walking through the rain should be easy!

xxx

He was wrong. Two cars had already passed him by, splashing mud on his already brown jacket. After the third car, he wondered if they were doing it deliberately. And there it was! After one hour (really ten minutes) there was the house! If scrambled for the door and stood in the doorway, gasping. _Out of the rain! Yes! _

Kyo walked into the main room. There was Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure, all lying near the _kotatsu_. He chucked the headache medicine at Yuki's head, causing him to wake up. Yuki blinked at this sudden show of kindness. Deciding to prevent any further headache, he took the medicine. He plopped his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

Kyo would deal with Shigure later. He could really care less if he suffered. Tohru was the one he was worried about.

He laid down the medicine on the _kotatsu _for Tohru, and headed for the stairs. Suddenly, a wave of sneezes came forth on poor Kyo.

_OH NO!!!!!!!_

**AN: **(eyes bug out) Woah, that was three pages long. And this is the end of dah-dah-dahhhh! Keiio's first fanfic ever!!!


End file.
